Jamie's family
by Yanks302021
Summary: A sequel to Jamie arrested, follow Jamie and Eddie raising their twins Joe who uses sign to communicate and Mary Rose his sassy gifted princess. Disclaimer I do not own blue bloods
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1

"Jamie!" Eddie called out as she carried three and a half year old Joey and held his twin sister's hand. "Jamie, can you take Mary Rose to her preschool and stay this time and make sure she gets settled in and doesn't cry. She's always crying so much there. Make sure noone is picking on her and pulling her hair."

Eddie looked at Joey and signed, "You stay with Momma today."

Joey signed back, "Tummy hurts."

Eddie spoke and signed, "I know it does baby boy."

"Is he okay?" Jamie asked.

"His stomach again and another ear infection. I called out I can't leave him with the sitter like this. You know he doesn't even try to talk when he's sick."

Jamie touched Joey's feverish little head, it broke his heart his baby boy struggled so much. "Of course babe," he said while signing love you, smiling when Joe signed back love you daddy.

He leaned in kissing both his wife and son Jamie took Mary Rose's hand bringing her to preschool. She froze at the door jumping behind her father's leg to hide.

Jamie knelt down in front of his daughter kissing her head quietly assuring her. "It's all right baby daddy is staying to make sure no one bothers you. "

Mary Rose's eyes reflected hesitation first giving her father a tight hug trying to stall. Smiling Jamie hugged back whispering, "go ahead baby I'm right here." He let go of Mary Rose allowing her to start inside the already busy classroom.

Taking one look inside at all those kids Mary Rose shook her head, turned back and jumped into her father's arms. "Hey baby girl what's wrong? Why don't you want to go inside and make new friends?"

"I don't want to daddy, school is boring and the kids are mean," Mary Rose tightened her grip around Jamie's neck refusing.

Jamie sighed hugging her back thinking how to make her stay. "I'll talk to your teacher okay just hang on one more day, want me to come in with you?" When Mary Rose nodded she did Jamie stood up and taking her hand walked in with her.

The teacher approached with a smile greeting Mary Rose friendly. "Hey Mary Rose, nice to see you Mr Reagan."

Jamie silently gave Mary Rose a nod to put her belongings away while he spoke privately to her teacher. "Lately my wife said Mary Rose has been crying not wanting to come to school. I just wanted to speak with you about the situation see if you've noticed anything?"

"Your daughter is not being bullied if that's what your hinting. However in the time she's come I've noticed her skills are beyond that of a child her age. She knows how to tell time, can identify numbers, knows her letters and rhyme. All this will lead to jealousy from her classmates so id like to speak with you and your wife about skipping her ahead," the teacher said making it clear she was aware of the situation.

"Yes please give us a call we can come in the next few days and work something out. Until then what are you going to do until then," Jamie pushed with a raised eyebrow.

The teacher returned his concerned look with a smile letting him know she was already actively planning. "I have advanced work she can do privately and will pair her with a student to help her socially."

Jamie nodded satisfied for now thanking her. He searched for Mary Rose who instead of joining her classmates in free play sat in the corner reading a book. Jamie's heart panged for his little girl wanting to comfort her but knew his involvement wouldn't help so he gave one more smile and headed to work.

"Hey Sergeant," Jamie's rookie trainee Becky greeted arriving early already changed. The newly graduated officer reminded him of his time with Eddie as a rookie.

Jamie grinned back at her warmly, "Hey Becky give me a few and we can hit the streets." Jamie went to the locker room changing quickly then to Renzulli's office.

"Hey boss," he greeted stepping into the familiar office. Renzulli looked up from filing papers and greeted his friend with a smile.

"Hey kid you about to roll out? Don't forget what you learned." Jamie grinned at the line Renzulli used eevery timeJamie was about to go on patrol.

With a slight head nod Jamie returned to the main room for Becky heading out into the street.

Joe laid on the couch wrapped in blankets watching tv while Eddie cleaned the kitchen.

The cartoon flashed interrupted by a special news report catching the boy's atrention. "This just in two parked cop cars were shot injuring two both passengers." Joe frowned reading the reporters lips widening his eyes in realization.

He raced into the kitchen pulling on Eddie's shirt quickly signing something happened a special news came on.

Dropping the plate she'd been cleaning Eddie followed Joe watching the news. Joe looked up at her already seeing it already signing daddy?

Eddie picked up the phone calling the precinct, connected directly to Renzulli. "Hey yea i saw we're trying to get in touch with him. I'll call when i know something."

Joe watched with big blue eyes seeing the worried expression on her face took her hand leading her to the couch.

Across town Danny was just returning from getting a perp to make a full confession when he saw the news. "Damnit," he mumbled calling Jamie getting his voicemail

He hucouch his hands flying furiouslng up dialing four times leaving the same message, deciding to try his father. "Hey dad did you hear? Tell me you heard from Jamie."

"No, we're trying to locate him ill let you know." Frank ended the call trying his youngest son's cell again getting his voicemail.

Joe sat on the couch trying to read the reporter's lips and find out what was going on. His little hands flew furiously for his mother's attention wanting to know if his dad was okay. When Eddie continued looking down at her phone waiting to hear Jamie was okay, Joe picked up a pillow throwing it across the room hitting Eddie softly.

Eddie went to sit beside her boy watching his hands furiously sign away wanting to know what was going on. Heaving a sigh Eddie pulled him against her for a hug waiting anxiously.


	2. Chapter 2

It was two agonizing hours before Jamie was able to call his precinct with reassurance he was okay. He returned only to change hurrying back home knowing Eddie was worried.

"Babe?" Eddie came out of the living room hugging him tightly relieved he's okay. "We were so worried," she whispered refusing to let him go. By his legs Joe hugged him tight glad his dad was okay.

"I'm okay Eddie, hey buddy." Jamie used one hand to pick Joe up hugging him before leading them into the living room.

For the rest of the night Eddie clung to him leaving only to start dinner while Jamie helped the kids with homework. Mary Rose eagerly showed him the kindergarten work she was given when Eddie called them for dinnner.

When they went to sleep that night Eddie cuddled even closer to Jamie making sure he didn't go anywhere as she fell asleep.

Eddie woke up early starting breakfast consisting of pancakes and eggs with a freshly brewed coffee. With breakfast finished she went upstairs waking the kids up to help them change into new tshirt a she just bought.

Smiling broadly Eddie retrieved breakfast handing over the tray for the twins to carry in. Eddie pushed the door open and them to the bed shaking Jamie awake.

When Jamie sat up running his eyes tiredly miling seeing his family around the bed. "Daddy we brought you breakfast in bed." With Eddie's help they placed the tray on Jamie's lap before climbing up.

"You did huh, what's this?" Jamie picked up the folded note reading it out loud "we wanted to tell you how much we appreciate everything you do and so will the new two."

Putting down the note Jamie frowned confused looking at his twins for a clue. His eyes noticed the lettering on their shirts big brother for Joe and big sister for Mary Rose finally pushing the meaning through.

"Really," Jamie asked Eddie teary eyed. He enveloped her in a tight hug inviting his kids in.

Joe tugged on his father's sleeve signing excitedly I'm going to be a big brother hope they're boys, sorry Mary Rose. His sister exchanged a smirk thinking the opposite hoping for a sister.

"Yea really." Jamie tightened his grip around her blinking back happy tears to kiss her ignoring his kids teasing. With the promise of returning soon Eddie took the twins downstairs to make them breakfast before they're late for church. Once she settled both kids Eddie climbed into bed beside Jamie as he finished his own meal.

Jamie stopped eating to smile at her still shocked at the news. "What do you think your family will say," Eddie asked nervous for the Reagan's approval.

"Pop will be thrilled so will dad, probably raise a toast. Danny will make some smart mouth comment, Erin and Linda will cry," Jamie predicted stopping to kiss her again. "It doesn't matter though this is our family."

Eddie was grateful to have Jamie who always seemed to know how to make her feel better. She cupped his cheek gently and headed to the bathroom while he ate so she could help the kids get ready.

An hour and shall later after finally compromising with Mary Rose who agreed to wear a pink dress for church Jamie loaded the kids in the van smiling. "Do you remember the blessing," he asked and signed for Joe.

Joe signed along while his sister proudly recited, "in the name of the father, the son, and the Holy Spirit amen."

"Good job baby," Eddie smiled hearing her as she approached the van just as Jamie finished settling them in. He closed the door going around to the driver's seat heading to church.

They managed to slip in right before mass started, both kids mimicking their parents to make the sign of the cross before proceeding. The Reagans sat in the first few rows leaving enough space for them on the end.

After mass they met back at the house preparing for dinner together. They had just sat when Jamie gave Eddie a smirk before turning to his father. "I'd like to say grace today if that's okay with you."

"Of course son," Frank bowed his head and folded his hands listening to his youngest.

"Bless us O Lord for these gifts we are about to receive from your bounty and for once again providing our family with a miracle," Jamie crossed himself reaching to pass bread aware of the eyes of them.

Henry raised an eyebrow at them trying to figure out what he was talking about by reading their faces. His blue eyes finally widened in shocked realization, "Eddie's pregnant, way to go!" He reached to pick up his glass lifting it for a salute.

"Congratulations both of you, that's wonderful news," Frank popped up beaming. His sentiments were barely heard over Linda and Erin crying getting a laugh from Eddie at Jamie's prediction coming true.

"Another one huh don't you know when to stop kid, two isn't enough," Danny teased his baby brother getting a harder laugh from Eddie.

When they got home Jamie and Eddie helped the kids change into their pajamas to be more comfortable.

Once ready Jamie brought Joe into his sister's room joining Eddie and Mary Rose on the bed. Joe pulled on his dad's shirt for his attention signing can you tell us a story daddy?

Jamie smiled at him signing of course buddy. Mary Rose settled on her mom's lap listening while Joe lay his head on Jamie's chest watching the story Jamie signed about two kids in a special land.

Just as Jamie reached the part where the kids had super powers he stopped and smiled seeing Mary Rose and Eddie fast asleep. When he looked down Joe too had fallen asleep cuddling against his father.

Unable to stop smiling Jamie shifted to lay against Eddie pulling the covers up around them. He leaned down kissing his kids head gently eyes twinkling then moved to his Eddie kissing her cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Jamie woke up to Joe shaking his father while Eddie got sick in the bathroom. Jamie slowly rubbed his eyes finding his son staring at him an anxious look on his face. Seeing his father finally awake Joe signed mom is sick.

Still half asleep Jamie rubbed his boy's head getting up to check on Eddie. "Hey babe you okay?" He knelt down next to Eddie and pulled her hair back while she got sick in the toilet answering his question.

"It's okay let it out," Jamie soothed staying by her side until she finished five minutes later wiping her mouth. Eddie used Jamie to stand, stumbling into his arms. "Cmere," Jamie whispered picking her up into his arms wedding style to carry her back to their room.

Jamie set her on the bed and kissed her forehead as he pulled the covers up. "Get some sleep babe, I'll take the kids to school and take a personal day."

"Jamie, wait don't go, stay with me please!" Eddie grabbed his arm before he could get up, eyes brimmed red underneath.

"I'm right here babe it's okay," Jamie pulled her into his lap so he could rock her until she fell asleep. Not wanting to wake her Jamie sent Frank a text asking if he could take the kids to school for them.

Sighing Jamie kissed her head while she slept soundly forgetting to call out sick.

With the kids at school Jamie sat holding Eddie in his arms afraid for he moved shed wake up and knew she needed sleep. At around eight thirty Jamie's cell rang from his bedside table, quickly snatched by Jamie afraid it'd wake Eddie.

"Reagan," he whispered using one hand to hold the phone while the other stroked Eddie's hair.

"Where the hell are you kid, you missed roll call today." Jamie's eyes widened, Renzulli's voice reminding him he forgot to call out. He looked down at Eddie checking to make sure she still sleeping.

"I'm sorry Sergeant, I meant to call out but I forgot. We had to get the kids to school and Eddie's experiencing really bad morning sickness and is clinging to me... Jamie rushed through the explanation in one breath all the worry flowing out quickly.

Renzulli listened carefully sighing at the end able to detect stress and worry in his friend's voice. "I'm sorry to hear that kid, don't worry I'll give you the day just call next time if you need more time off okay? Hey, if you need anything else let me know okay."

"I will, thanks for understand Sergeant," Jamie breathed a sigh of relief as he ended the call, setting the phone aside so he could focus on taking care of Eddie.

Eddie slept in intervals, waking up to get sick then fell back asleep in Jamie's arms. Jamie remained by her side rubbing her back soothingly letting her rest.

Around ten Eddie stirred eyes brimmed with tears as she sat up. "Hey, how do you feel Eddie," Jamie asked softly, taking her hands smiling.

"Sick and just want to sleep," Eddie admitted. With a smile Jamie brushed her blond hair behind her shoulder and leaned in to kiss her softly. "I took off today so I'm all yours, you want some breakfast?"

"I'm not hungry," Eddie shook her head sliding into his lap, pushing him down onto the bed and laid over him. Raising his eyes surprised to hear Eddie say she wasn't hungry, wrapping his arms around her.

Eddie nuzzled into him trailing her finger nails down his bare side, moving his hand over her stomach. "Take a picture now cause soon I'm gonna be huge and ugly."

Despite her protest Jamie moved so she lay on her back with Jamie on his side beside her keeping his hand over her stomach. "No matter what you look like Eddie I will always love you."

He smiled moving down to kiss her softly while massaging her stomach.

"You say that now," Eddie sighed, laying against him. Jamie moved his hand to gently caress her cheek. "Always," he promised.

Jamie stayed by her side massaging her shoulders and down her back slowly, showing his presence. At around one Eddie stirred, finally agreeing to eat something. While Jamie cooked her a light lunch of oatmeal Eddie flipped through channels on the tv.

A special news report interrupted ESPN sports line catching her attention. "Jamie," Eddie yelled "an officer was just killed along our old route!"

Jamie hurried in with the oatmeal just catching the end when his cell phone rang. He handed Eddie the bowl answering his phone. "Hey Danny, yea I just heard."

"Hey kid, yea the uh kid he's from your precinct taking over your tour."

Jamie sat on the couch slowly holding the phone in shock and let the news absorb. It's my fault if I hadn't called out that kid wouldn't have been on my route. Seeing Jamie's face Eddie wrapped her arm around his to rest on him.

"I'm sorry kid," Danny apologized answered with a hang up tone.

"it's my fault Eddie, the kid took my tour," Jamie wrapped his arms around her overcome with guilt. He slid his head down to rest against hers and squeezed his eyes shut. Laying in his arms Eddie rubbed her stomach thinking how that could have been Jamie.

Mary Rose led Joe inside coming home from school smiling as they entered the apartment. Joe paused seeing the sad look on his father's face quickly signing, "is everything okay?"

Jamie gave his boy a smile lifting him onto his lap for a hug signing back, everything is good buddy, how was school?

Joe simply shrugged his shoulders turning to Eddie pulling out a picture from his backpack. He signed with one hand offering the picture, I drew this for you mommy. Eddie smiled taking the picture a drawing of the family smiling. She rubbed his head signing I love it baby I'll hang it on the fridge.

Joe remained on his father's lap signing away about how his day went. When Eddie returned she pulled Mary Rose onto her lap and laid against Jamie watching him with the kids smiling. "Hey I think today is pizza day, what do you think," Jamie asked and signed, rewarded with cheers.

When Jamie made to get up for the menus Eddie took his hand keeping him beside him. Sighing he called on his cell wrapping his arms around Eddie watching the kids start homework only getting up when the pizza arrived.

That night Jamie held Eddie in his arms rubbing her stomach while kissing behind her ear until she fell asleep.

Jamie returned to work the following day since he called out, getting up early to help the kids dress for school. He stirred slowly and looked over at Eddie who cuddled closer to him. The shirt she wore to bed seemed a little tighter on her then it did last night.

Frowning, Jamie gently moved back smiling apologetically seeing Eddie awake. "Hey how do you feel," he whispered softly adding a soft kiss.

"I actually feel good just hard to move." Eddie pulled her shirt up surprised to see a round bump sticking up. "I'm showing already, it's to early."

Jamie kissed her forehead, "You look beautiful Eddie, let me get you breakfast and awake the kids up before they're late and I'm late. If you're really worried make a doctor's appointment and I'll be there with you."

He got the kids up and ready for school, eating a quick breakfast in between. While the kids washed up Jamie brought Eddie a tray and jumped in the shower. When he came out the empty tray was pushed aside and Eddie rubbed her stomach.

"Charlotte, tell Joe to be downstairs in two minutes okay," Jamie called throwing on a short sleeve shirt. He grabbed the badge on his dresser and his off duty leaning over Eddie.

"I'll call you when I can okay, rest today don't make me send pop to watch over you." Smiling Jamie leaned down kissing her gently. When they parted a minute later Eddie moved her hand to Jamie's not wanting him to go.

Jamie sighed seeing the hesitation in her eyes knowing she didn't want him to go. "I'll be fine babe don't worry, rest okay." He placed a gentle hand on her growing stomach excited to be having another baby.

Eddie watched him walk out to take the kids and head to work, rolling onto her side and rubbing her now enlarged stomach.


	4. Chapter 4

Central, situation under control," Jamie confirmed into his radio, accepting the water from Renzulli. "You did good kid, stayed calm," Renzulli said, taking a drink from his own water.

Jamie nodded quietly tired and only on tour for two hours and four calls already with more hours to go. As they walked back to the car Jamie checked his cell sighing seeing three more texts from Eddie.

"Eddie again, she does know you're working right," Renzulli couldn't help but smirk at Jamie's tired look. Wordlessly he fished the car keys from his pocket about to open the door when yelling caught his attention.

An older guy thin but built raced towards them yelling at the top of his lungs. Jamie rounded the car putting his hands up to stop the guy, "sir calm down so we can help you."

Everything that followed flowed quickly, the guy somehow holding a weapon in his hand as he was within arm's reach of Jamie causing Renzulli to yell a warning trying to get over and help his friend.

In the blink of an eye the perp swung narrowly missing Jamie by a matter of inches. Jamie stepped aside using his arm to block defensively grabbing his arm trying to fight out of his hand. The perp stumbled, bringing his hand back as he steadied himself and came back for a second attack.

Seeing his arm swinging wildly Jamie grabbed his wrist, using the guy's momentum to guide him down to the ground. Unfortunately the guy managed to grab Jamie's arm bringing him down too hard. .

Renzulli pulled his gun out carefully moving forward to step in calmly. "Hey drop it now, Reagan move away." On the floor Jamie held the perp's arm laying on his back to block the attack.

The perp growled in annoyance keeping his eye on Renzulli to make sure he didn't surprise him. Using the distraction, Jamie rolled onto his side flipping the perp over managing to knock the weapon loose. "On your stomach, stop fighting me," Jamie growled back at him. He held the perp's arms while using one hand to grab his cuffs.

Renzulli grabbed the perp's arm once he was cuffed, helping Jamie lift him up seeing Jamie taking deep breaths. "Take it easy kid I got him, don't want Eddie complaining to me." Jamie grinned at him following his boss struggling to catch his breath.

Back at the 12th Jamie started paperwork while Renzulli brought the perp to a holding cell. Returning to find his friend leaning over the desk Renzulli tapped his arm to get Jamie's attention. "You okay kid?"

"I'm solid Sergeant, let's get back to work." Jamie handed the paper in and started back towards the car wordlessly. Shaking his head Renzulli followed him to finish their tour.

The rest of tour flew by despite the additional six quick calls and two arrests. Jamie went to the locker room changing and headed to his car saying a quick goodbye to Renzulli on his way out.

When he got home Jamie found Eddie curled on the couch watching some afternoon show absently while rubbing her stomach. "Hey babe," Jamie greeted joining her on the couch tiredly.

Eddie moved her head to rest on Jamie's lap, smiling up at him. "Hey how was tour?"

Jamie replied with a kiss to her forehead, resting his hands on her stomach. "Busy seems like every perp was out today. How do you feel?"

Eddie was about to answer but a cut on his arm formed during the scuffle caught her attention, forcing her to frown. "Did you get that bruise today?" Jamie picked his arm up frowning curiously not realizing he gotten hurt.

"Yea maybe had to wrestle a perp to the ground earlier, didn't even realize he's gotten me " Jamie studied the large cut on his forearm shrugging it off as part of the job.

"What happened," Eddie asked narrowing her eyes at him sitting up. Jamie sighed shifting her closer to him.

"Got into a fight with an edp with a knife," Jamie admitted quietly even though he knew itll upset her.

Sure enough Eddie snapped up eyes wide, filling with worried tears. "Jamie, you cant keep doing this, what if something happened to you? Did you think of me or the kids!"

Jamie hushed her whispering in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her and placed a kiss on her temple. "Eddie, im here okay. Renzulli was with me, he made sure nothing happened."

"You got hurt Jamie what if," Eddie sobbed into his chest comforted by his arms around her.

"What if," she repeated pulling away from him angrily.

Jamie sighed quietly hating seeing her so upsets specially when she's carrying. "I know babe shh, I'm not going anywhere okay?"

Eddie too sighed laying back against him relaxing in his arms. Two pairs of footsteps thumped downstairs stopping when Mary Rose and Joe appeared coming from doing their homework. Seeing their father home both kids ran to greet him with tight hugs and kisses.

"daddy we're graduating preschool , our teacher told us next year we're getting caps and gowns like the big kids do," Mary Rose informed excitedly. She turned to her brother with a wide grin excited about going to a big kids school.

"Wow that's exciting, so what's next college," he teased not ready for his babies to grow up.

Mary Rose laughed then gave a serious look, "no silly we go to kindergarten in the big kids school. " Jamie smiled at his wise daughter, listening to her while checking on Joe who'd stayed quiet.

Jamie tapped his boy's shoulder signing you okay buddy, what's wrong? Joe sighed signing quickly I don't want to go to a big school I'm scared.

Mary Rose watched what her brother said signed before Jamie could, you'll be fine Joe cause I'll be there with you. Smiling she gave him a hug assuring he wasn't going in alone.

"That's really sweet Mary Rose, that's what family does right? We'll all need that too when the babies when the babies come." Jamie immediately looked back at Eddie, taking her hand returning the smile she gave him.

"That's what you showed us daddy and we will cause we're big kids now and the babies are only little. " Mary Rose paused thinking before going on, "Daddy, how come we only see uncle Danny and Aunt Erin once a week?"

Jamie pulled his babies onto his lap so they could talk. "Well, they both have really important jobs that take up a lot of time but we make sure to see each other once a week. "

"Uncle Danny is older right, so he was the big brother. "

"That's right Uncle Danny is the oldest, then Aunt Erin. You also had an Uncle Joe but he died on the job, then me," Jamie explained not going into much detail about their late uncle.

Mary Rose chewed on the information for a minute before asking the next question. "So Uncle Danny was the big brother, what did he do as a big brother?"

"Well the one thing I remember him always doing was he was always there for us no matter what. One of the Reagan family rules is family always come first and that's what he did. If someone was picking on Aunt Erin or me your Uncle Danny would tell them to stop." Eddie smiled listening to Jamie explain the new roles of being an older sibling.

"You know what might be fun, maybe we can ask Uncle Danny over and have him tell you guys stories about being an older sibling. I know it's going to be different but if you hear examples maybe it'll help you," Eddie met Jamie's eyes smiling, wanting to hear stories herself.

Jamie nodded thinking it might be a good idea too. He could explain what the family would need but being the oldest Danny would be better at telling them how their life might change, the feelings of being older and their new responsibilities.

"I'll text him now and ask." Jamie picked up his cell sending a quick text to Danny, inviting him over.

"He said he'll come after work right after dinner," Jamie relayed the incoming text, signing to Joe.

Mary Rose grinned momentarily excited to see her uncle Danny. Her smile turned into a frown as a new question appeared in her mind. "Daddy, why are the babies in mommy's tummy?"

Jamie gave a quick glance to Eddie who shook her head not ready to have that conversation just yet.


	5. Chapter 5

Danny kept his promise visiting after work to share stories with the twins on being an older brother. It was nice for Jamie to hear how excited his big brother was finding out he would have siblings and how Danny promised to protect them.

Eddie and Jamie put the kids to bed that night a little less nervous about the changes they'd be facing soon. Little did they now two more babies would be the least of their worries.

A month passed quickly for the busy family getting the extra room ready while Jamie picked up extra shifts. The older twins continued preschool for summer, , Mary Rose working on kindergarten curriculum while Joe enjoyed time excelling in sports.

Jamie used his free Saturday to help Joe with his basketball skills, aided by Mary Rose. Joe dribbled around his father shooting a layup, pumping his fists in the air as the ball swooshed through the net.

Amid their celebration of high fives Eddie stepped out the back door watching with a smile before calling Jamie's attention. "Your dad just called, he needs you to come over for an emergency family meeting."

Jamie watched her worried eyes studying him sensing something wrong. "Thanks, sorry buddy I'll practice with you later okay," he signed and spoke worried on his way to grab the car keys. Eddie kissed him on his way by watching with worry.

The trip took all of five minutes to his father's house going inside greeted by Frank, Henry, Erin, and Danny. Jamie studied family's expressions sitting down on the couch next to Danny.

"We are being investigated for bribe receiving. The press got a picture of me taking a birthday gift from Angelo Gallo about fifteen years ago...they photo shopped more recent pictures in of me, Danny, Pop...and Jamie..I'm so sorry Eddie."

Jamie shot out of his chair, 'No. they will NOT implicate my pregnant wife in this kind of garbage, they will not!"

"Calm down, Kid. Garrett is calling all over town trying to figure this out, he's got a lot of friends and sources. We wanted you to know because one of the reporters has your address and the address of the twins school..."

Jamie jumped up and ran to get his keys, no one was going after his family. Over his dead body!

He burst through the door five minutes later surprising Eddie and the kids not expecting him to get home so soon.

"Hey, what happened," Eddie asked not liking Jamie's facial expression.

Jamie sat on the couch holding Mary Rose on his lap sighing. "The family is being investigated for taking bribes, all of us." Joe squinted trying to read his father's lips not understanding what was going on.

He tapped Jamie signing what's wrong daddy? Sighing Jamie took a minute trying to think of how to explain finally signing back great grandpa, grandpa, uncle Danny and I are being checked out for doing something we didn't do.

Joe gave him a confused look signing back but you didn't do anything, why can't you just say that? Jamie smiled at his simplicity wishing that would work. He signed back its not that simple buddy.

"But you didn't none of you did," Eddie added. She knew how it worked when someone went after the famous Reagans.

"We know that babe, but how is it going to look? This is a huge accusation that could get us all in trouble, we could all loose out shields." Jamie looked down at his boy's bright blue eyes sadly at the possible future they could be facing.

Eddie rubbed a hand across Jamie's back quietly not sure what else she could say that would give him some comfort. Unfortunately it was one of those things they just had to wait on.

That night Jamie barely ate dinner and sat distracted while the family watched a movie only realizing they fell asleep on him when Eddie tapped his arm. Somehow Jamie was able to carry both kids upstairs tucking them in.

He sat for a minute watching his sons sleep soundly a sad smile on his face. "I'm sorry it'll be okay though I promise." Jamie leaned down down placing a kiss on their heads before quietly joining Eddie on the couch.

Eddie rested her head on his shoulder and intertwined their fingers. Jamie sighed wrapping his right arm around her staying quiet. "We'll be okay Jamie, we'll be here with you through this."

Jamie smiled gratefully, he only wished he knew what was to come.

The next morning Frank Reagan stepped off the elevator that brought him to his office on the 14th floor. The doors opened revealing Garrett waiting for him holding a rolled up newspaper and clipboard.

"Morning Garret I take it you have news for me," Frank greeted his DCPI while heading to his office. Baker smiled sadly spotting her boss approaching followed by Garrett, opening the door as they neared.

"Thank you Baker morning," frank greeted shrugging his jacket off while Baker poured his freshly brewed coffee.

Rather than getting right into that day's schedule Baker hung back watching Garrett already aware of the reason he came in early. Garret threw the rolled up newspaper onto Frank's desk not waiting.

"Did you see the paper today," Garrett demanded. He watched Frank unroll the paper and frown seeing their picture on the front page with the headline Reagan family crooks.

Frank slammed the paper down with a sigh, looking up at Garret and Baker. "We have to get on top of this Garret now."

"I know boss you need to make a statement, tell your side of the story." Frank rubbed his eyes tired even if he hadn't been to work five minutes. "And find out who initiated this lie."

Baker watched her boss walk to the window with a pained look on his face, the one he reserved for when someone was going after his family.

Jamie walked into his precinct the following day greeted by blank stares and mumbled whispers. "Hey Sergeant," Jamie greeted on his way by to the locker room. Renzulli turned with a large smile to his friend.

After changing Jamie joined his coworkers for role call half listening as the glares were distracting. "So with Janko out I need someone to ride with Reagan, anyone?"

Every officer stared at him quietly not one stepping up. "Harrison?" Officer Harrison liked away shaking his head in refusal.

"Look, I know what's out in the paper but I've known the entire Reagan family for years, I trained Jamie and his brother Joe. Despite what you might have heard they are innocent. You're all disgraces for turning on a fellow officer when he'd have your back in the same situation dismissed, cmon Reagan." Renzulli closed his notes for the first time in his life since being in the 12th was disgusted with his men and women.

Meanwhile uptown Danny strolled through his own squad yawning tired from staying up with his father and grandfather trying to help find out who was framing them.

Other officers stopped what they were doing to stare at the oldest Reagan whispering under their breaths. Danny paused looking around not in the mood for such miniscule bullshit. "What you got a problem?"

"yea we do taking anymore bribes Reagan? I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree huh? Is that how you got your gold shield," a veteran Detective smirked from across the room.

Balling up his fists Danny stalked towards him ready to throw down for talking about his family blocked quickly by Baez. "Hey you don't know a damn thing so turn around and get back to work or you'll have a problem with me too."

Instead of letting go Baez led Danny out onto the sidewalk to cool down before they got to work.


	6. Chapter 6

Jamie arrived home later that day disheartened and exhausted. The last thing he needed to hear was the distinct sound of Joey's crying. Because he was never able to hear anything, Joey had a very odd cry. Eddie was holding Joey on her lap, "Joey, it's okay..." She kept signing that over and over again while rocking her boy to her chest. Mary Rose ran over to Jamie when he came in, "Daddy, Daddy...Joey is so sad..."

Jamie scooped up his little brainiac and kissed her. "I heard that, Princess. Can you be my big girl and..."

Mary Rose kept talking, "I get to go to a new class because I passed all my levels and the teacher says that I"m too smart for the little class that Joey will be in and he's so mad at me. He pulled my pigtail."

Jamie sighed, "We'll talk about this later. Eddie, give him here...You aren't supposed to be carrying him."

Eddie refused to give over her son, "No, not in that mood you aren't touching my child. I'm sorry work is so hard for you now but you don't need to be a grouch here. He's terrified."

Eddie sat down and turned Joey sideways, sometimes, he still liked to sit in nursing position when he was upset. Joe buried his head against his mother hiding his face as small sons escaped.

"I'm fine Eddie, I want to talk to my boy really I'm just tired." Jamie took the empty spot beside Eddie gently touching his son's hand for his attention. Joe looked up but remained cuddled against his mom and watched his father sign what's going on buddy?

Joe signed back immediately Mary Rose is leaving me all alone in class. I don't want her to go, she should be in my class!

Even through sign Jamie picked up his son's nervousness at now being all alone with no one to watch out for him. Like Jamie he tends to shy off around other kids preferring to read instead of play.

Jamie smiled at him it'll be okay buddy she'll still be in the same school as you so you can see her at recess. Maybe we can invite a friend over from class so you'll have someone to play with, how does that sound.

Joe hesitated prompting Jamie to add I know you're scared Joey, I was too. It took some time but you'll make friends in class too. Joe signed promise needing more reassurance. Jamie leaned over for a hug signing back promise buddy.

Joe sighed still unsure but nodded hoping his father was right about this. Mary Rose climbed in between to give her brother a hug showing no hard feelings. Joe smiled signing an apology for pulling her pigtails.

"I know you're having a hard time at work Jamie but don't come home and take it out on us when we're standing by you," Eddie told him firmly. Jamie sighed never meaning to bring work home but the investigation against them wasn't looking good and it felt the precinct turned against him.

"I know and I appreciate it, you and Renzulli are the only one standing by me right now. No one wants to partner with me anymore except Sergeant."

Eddie scowled disgusted with the treatment he's been receiving after all he's done for his fellow cops"They're lucky I'm not there to give them a piece of my mind."

The doorbell turned their attention away from the conversation forcing Jamie to get up and see who was outside at such a late hour. Two men in black suits greeted him both frowning as he opened the door.

"Jamison Reagan, FBI agents Kellers and Quin. We are here to strip you of your shield and gun.."

Jamie stepped back giving a shake of his head knowing he had no choice. "Mr Reagan you should be aware we have agents at your father and brother's house to relieve them as well with orders any refusal will warrant an arrest."

Jamie glared at them slowly handing over his gun and badge a sad twinkle in his eye. The last thing they needed was for him to get arrested on top of everything. Agent Quin gladly took the possessions off Jamie's hands smiling. "We'll be back for you Jamison."


	7. Chapter 7

Without his gun and badge Jamie remained home to help take some pressure off Eddie. In a way he was glad for time spent away from the precinct not missing seeing the glares as he walked by.

Jamie reached into the mailbox and pulled out their mail. In the background both of the kids were upset, arguing over a toy. Joey liked it cause it flashed and vibrated, Mary Rose liked to take it apart and see how it worked.

She had just pulled out the bulbs when Joey discovered her and began to exert his frustration in the only way he knew, to squeal and thrash his hands.

Jamie dropped the stack of overdue bills and hurried over to his son, standing in front of him signing, "Stop! Tell Daddy what's wrong."

Joey's little hands flew telling Jamie that Mary Rose broke his favorite toy. Jamie sighed, "Mary Rose, how many times do I need to ask you not to open you brother's toys. Give it to me now."

Mary pouted but obeyed before skipping off to find Eddie.

Eddie was six months along and big as a house. She swore she was bigger than with the twins at nine months. "What's wrong with my girl huh?"

"Joey's no fun and Daddy takes his side cause he's a boy. It's not fair!"

Eddie sighed, "How about you and Mommy go get pretty? We can get manicures down the road. You can get pink."

Mary Rose jumped and clapped her hands. Henry had been helping them with bills and giving them money for Eddie to have prenatal massage or to get the kids treats.

"All right, get your shoes, I"ll tell Daddy."

Eddie waddled to the kitchen where Jamie was putting the lights back in the toy.

"I'm going to take Mary Rose for some Mommy time, we're having some troubles..." Eddie told Jamie as she went over to the washing machine. She opened the lid and found all the clothes still in the water. Frustrated she reached out her foot and kicked the machine hard.

"Baby, I'll fix it...you take Mary and have fun okay, try and relax while your there." Jamie kissed Eddie's cheek. "Promise to be careful."

He sighed again watching Mary Rose take Eddie's hand walking out with her to the local nail salon. Jamie smiled at his son signing what do you want to do buddy? Joe walked closer to his father signing back can you teach me to play catch?

Smiling, ignoring the pile of bills, the mountain of laundry that couldn't be done because the machine wasn't working Jamie took his son to the backyard for father son time. Just for a short time he needed to get away from the problems and enjoy time with his boy.

Joey showed an aptitude for catch. Jamie felt perhaps his deafness he could focus on the ball. Jamie tossed him the ball at least twenty times, and Joey caught it at least fifteen times.

"Way to go, Buddy," Jamie praised. "How about you come inside with Daddy now and help me fix the washing machine."

Joey signed back, "Mommy kicked it."

Jamie laughed, "I know she did, Mommy's upset a little bit because things are breaking."

"Ill help , "Joey sighed wanting to win favor with his Mom.

Jamie got out the tools and worked with Joey to restore the functionality of their washing machine. By the time Mary Rose and Eddie got home with ice cream for both the boys and sporting manicures the wash was in the dryer.

"Hey, there's my two girls..."

"Look at my nails daddy, I got pink." Mary Rose held out a hand to show off her new freshly polished nails, receiving a kiss to the top of her head from Jamie smiling.

Joey's hands started flying excited to tell Eddie about catch and fixing the washer with his Daddy. Eddie smiled giving his head a rub signing well for that you can have some ice cream, you were a great helper.

Joe eagerly took the cup of vanilla ice cream with rainbow sprinklers his favorite. Jamie guided Eddie to sit on the couch with the kids while he cooked. In mid chop of a particularly stubborn potato the pile of bills Jamie set aside caught his eye.

Knife in hand Jamie stared back hoping an idea would come to him that could help them. Setting the knife and potato down on the cutting board Jamie went to the pile of bills sorting through them. At the very bottom sat a whit envelope with red letters reading Harvard Law on the top right corner.

A twinkle sparked in his eye as he returned to the counter quickly finishing prepping dinner. With the pot on starting to cook Jamie joined his family in the living room. "Eddie I kept my law license so I can join a firm part time take a few cases until the situation with my family resolves."

Eddie stared at him scrunching her face but Jamie continued, "at least it'll get the bills paid for now and the hours won't be as long I can even maybe work from home some days."

"It isn't that Jamie.." Eddie leaned forward rubbing her stomach, face twisted in pain.

"I think I'm going into labor.."


	8. Chapter 8

Jamie's eyes widened as his wife's words registered finally reacting by jumping to his feet and hand extended to help Eddie up. "Mary Rose, call grandpa tell him we're heading to the hospital." His eyes remained focused on Eddie helping her up but was able to hear Charlotte on the phone.

Without being asked Joe ran to the kitchen, returning with Jamie's car keys and shield handing them quickly over. With one hand Jamie signed thanks buddy, keeping one hand around Eddie's waist as they slowly walked to the car.

"Breath babe," Jamie coached softly helping her into the backseat with now both kids running behind them.

"Daddy, grandpa said he's on his way ," Mary Rose said hopping in the back seat beside her mother with enough room for Joe to sit comfortably. Jamie didn't answer, Instead Jamie closed the door getting in front and started off.

Every few minutes Jamie checked on Eddie through the mirror watching with a smile as Joe held her hand.

By the time they arrived Frank stood outside the waiting room ready to collect the older kids allowing Jamie to escort his wife with a nurse into a room. At her first opportunity Eddie reached up taking Jamie's hand and squeezed it hard.

The doctor smiled at Jamie's stone face barely noticing the pressure checking on Eddie. "Okay, Eddie your 3 centimeters dilated, I'm afraid these are false contractions. " He smiled again hearing Eddie groan.

Jamie took his wife's hand trying to hide the disappointment he too felt, eager to meet his new babies. Instead he leaned over Eddie to place a kiss on her forehead assuringly before helping her off the bed. The doctor quickly stepped forward handing Jamie a business card with his cell. "Just in case you need to reach me."

Jamie thanked him helping Eddie change once the doctor left noticing Eddie sitting idly on the bed. "What's wrong?"

When Eddie looked up her blue eyes rounded wet with frustrated tears. "I know it's to early yet but I want my babies Jamie, I don't know if I can do this another three months." As she confessed Eddie rubbed a hand over her ever growing stomach.

"I know babe I'm anxious too but it would create a risk for them to come now. You're doing great Eddie and before you know we'll get to meet our two new babies." Jamie smiled cupping her cheek and placed a soft kiss on her lips then helped her finish changing.

With one arm around her waist Jamie aided Eddie off the bed walking with her slowly to the waiting room where a crowd began to form. While they waited Frank let Henry, Danny and Erin know what was going on all of whom dropped what they were doing to join them at the hospital.

To say they were shocked seeing Eddie waddling back out with Jamie's support was an understatement. "Sorry guys false alarm."

Joseph studied both parents furiously signing where are my brothers? Jamie laughed at his son's wishes to have brothers instead of sisters signing back still in mommy's tummy buddy, they weren't ready to come out.

Eddie didn't say a word to anyone as Jamie escorted her back to the car with both kids, something Jamie noticed but decided to hold back until they got home. Once the kids were settled out in the yard Jamie sat Eddie on the couch stretched out and sat beside her.

"Talk to me Eddie," Jamie told her holding her hand for gentle sighed using his shoulder to rest.

"I'm tired Jamie, really tired and everything is going on the bills, the kids.."

Jamie kissed her head moving onto the couch with her head moving to his lap allowing him to massage her. "I know but I'll take care of it okay, all you need to do is rest because in a few months you'll be bringing our beautiful babies into this world."

Jamie sat up massaging Eddie's head accessible parts of her back even after she fall asleep. While she rested Jamie picked up his cell phone sending a text message to an old friend from Harvard. Hey it's Jamie I have a favor to ask. Is your firm hiring part time lawyers?

He didn't have to wait long for a response for Soencer, his old roommate at Harvard to send a text back. Hey buddy we are actually one of our associates just quit. Shoot me your email and I'll pass it along.

Jamie grinned forwarding his resume hopeful Spencer's boss will give him a chance despite not practicing law for some time. He was glad deciding after becoming a cop to keep his law license renewed as a fall back.

In his lap Eddie turned her head towards him trying to get comfortable with her hands instinctively over her stomach. Smiling Jamie hugged her gently closing his own eyes.

Spencer text Jamie later that day with an interview opportunity for the following day with three of his bosses. If he could pull off this interview they'd have at least a good amount of money coming in to reduce some stress.

When everyone woke up Jamie cooked chicken and vegetables for dinner while Eddie sat in the living room watching Joe and Mary Rose finish their homework. Joe leaned over tapping his sister's arm and pointed at his math homework with a confused look.

Mary Rose set her homework aside to look over what kind of math smiling as she signed away an explanation.

Jamie announced dinner an hour later carefully studying his family's expressions. He tapped Joe's shoulders signing while he talked, "what's wrong, everyone has long faces."

"We want to meet our new siblings why didn't they come today," Mary Rose spoke and signed for the sake of her brother. Joe nodded signing away, I want to be a big brother.

Jamie smiled assuring them it would happen soon. "They weren't ready to come yet but you'll meet them soon." With that he looked past them at the counter where his phone lay hoping he could impress Spencer's boss.


	9. Chapter 9

A trip to the OB had Eddie ordered to be off her feet and resting for the remainder of her pregnancy. She was too dilated to be considered safe at seven months. Jamie took it in his stride, he spoke to Spencer and arranged to do some free lance consultation work for the New York leg of his firm He would write briefs and present arguments for the more experience lawyers to present in court. He was paid by the job...luckily he was fast!

Jamie was home most of the time, making it easy to take care of Eddie, Mary Rose, and Joey. Mary Rose was excelling in Kindergarten and Joey was doign his best in the mainstream Pre K class. Still, even with an interpreter he struggled.

More and more Joey was wanting exclusive attention from Jamie and Eddie. He constantly asked for a cuddle, a story, or to play. Eddie was find to give him cuddles and stories but Jamie had to play.

One of the days that Joey was most in need Jamie was busy. Eddie had been feeling sick, Mary Rose had a cold and was clinging to Jamie and Joey just felt left out. He signed to Jamie, "Play catch?"

"I'm busy buddy, Daddy is working."

Joey sighed, and went to color. Only five minutes later he saw Jamie take Mary Rose on his lap. Joey felt a pang of jealousy...he got u and headed outside. He woudl go see his great grandpa he was never too busy.

Joe pushed open the door and after hopping down the steps looked out onto the sidewalk, starting left heading towards his grandfather's house. He skipped along excited for an afternoon of games.

When he reached the end of the sidewalk, Joe carefully stopped to look both ways before crossing again continuing for two blocks Joe stopped looking around realizing he wasn't heading in the right direction.

Back at home Jamie sorted through paperwork sighing his eyes burning from all the files for an upcoming case the firm was working on. With a shake of his head Jamie got up to check on the others. He smiled seeing Eddie resting on the couch rubbing her stomach with an arm around Mary Rose.

"Hey are you girls feeling any better," He asked coming around to join them on the couch. Eddie took his hand placing it over her moving belly tiredness twinkling in her eyes giving her answer. In response Jamie reached around to hug her and kiss her forehead.

"Have you seen Joe he was really upset before, I wanted to make sure he was okay." Jamie frowned seeing Eddie shaking her head she hadn't seen him since before.

Giving Eddie a gentle kiss to her cheek Jamie got up searching all over the house and backyard for his boy, panicking when he didn't find him. "He isn't in the house Eddie, Joe isn't here," Jamie announced slightly panicking.

"He has to be here someone Jamie and he can't hear you calling. Go to the front see if he's playing in front." Eddie pushed herself up slowly groaning as she did starting towards the basement for a double check all over the house.

Jamie went out to the front yard calling for Joe in hopes it would be loud enough that Joe could hear him. "He can't hear you," Jamie dumbly reminded himself following his son's path. His heart raced with worry for his boy unable to hear and therefore ask for directions wondering where he'd go.

"Joe," Jamie tried again growing more concerned with each passing minute. He turned around heading back inside skidding into Eddie who came back up not finding Joe anywhere.

"Eddie, where could he have gone," Jamie grabbed her shoulders eyes wide. He tried thinking to some of Joe's favorite places in the neighborhood they've taken him too that he would remember and possibly go.

Eddie took several deep breaths keeping a hand over her stomach rubbing gently with her eyes wide wondering where her boy could have gone. "Jamie we have to find him now, he could be anywhere by now."

"Stay here I'm going to take the car around and I'll call pops see if he's seen him may be he can look around too." Not waiting for an answer Jamie bolted out the front door circling the block using speaker phone to call his grandfather hoping today was one of the few days he decided to stay home. The more eyes they had looking for Joe the more of a chance they'd find him quickly.

Lucky Henry picked up after three rings his voice cheery, "Reagan."

"Pops it's Jamie, I need your help Joe walked out of the house and we don't know where he is. He was coloring and then we looked all over the house but couldn't find him," Jamie pulled over changing directions towards the park Jamie would sometimes take Joe on his days off to watch little league games which Joe would beg his father to put him in and play a game of catch.

"Of course Jamie, I'm heading out now Jamie will call you soon." Henry hung up and in one swipe grabbed his car keys going out to help look for Joe starting with his own block going around the next two before turning back to head in the other direction making sure he didn't miss any location.

Two and a half hours later with no success in finding little Joe Jamie headed back to his house trying his grandfather again hoping he had better luck. "Sorry Jamie no luck, I'm heading back home now I just have one more stop to look."

"Thanks pop I'm going to call the 4-8 and ask for their help just want to check on Eddie and Mary Rose. Call me if you hear anything." Jamie ended the call letting himself in greeted by Mary Rose pulling on his arm.

"Daddy, mommy spilled some water I called for help like you told me." Mary Rose pulled him into the living room hurriedly.

REddie doubled over holding her stomach while taking deep breaths. "Hey babe what's wrong," Jamie stopped himself seeing the puddle on the floor where Eddie sat and as he closed the distance saw a dark stain on her pants.

"Jamie, my water broke.."


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10

The ambulance pulled up five minutes later. Jamie was holding a sobbing Eddie close, "i am not going to the hospital until we find our boy.." Eddie sobbed. "Jamie, please don't make me. Please..."

"Eddie, our babies are coming and you are still a few weeks earlier. Officers and Pop are looking for Joey. We have to take Mary Rose and go to the hospital now. Come on Baby..." Jamie grabbed his daughter who was now crying over her brother "I want Joey..."

Eddie cried out in pain, bearing down on Jamie's hand. The medics got her on the stretcher and checked her. "We have to go now, she's bleeding heavily and the baby is approaching feet first." Jamie's heart sped up...bleeding...breech, his son missing, his daughter crying..."Go Go!"

Holding Mary Rose in his arms Jamie followed after the medics placing Eddie into the ambulance allowing him to climb in before joining them. The medic shouted medical terms unfamiliar to Eddie who held Mary Rose against him for a source of strength.

"Daddy where's Joe, I want Joe." Mary Rose turned into her father hugging him back allowing him to rock her comfortingly.

They made it halfway to the hospital when the medic yelled to his partner driving. "Step on it the baby is coming now! Eddie, breath for me okay deep breaths and on the next contraction I need you to give me a good push."

Eddie bore down groaning squeezing Jamie's right hand following the medic's order and pushed.

"You're doing great Eddie I have to turn the baby before we go further okay so resist any urge to push until I tell you." The medic sighed reaching in to carefully turn the baby slowly so not to danger them or Eddie.

While the medic worked Eddie rested her head eyes closed taking in deep breaths trying to catch herself from the urge to push feeling her baby so close. "We're almost there," the driver called from up front.

Eddie cried and squeezed Jamie's hand feeling the baby slipping out. "Okay she's almost there Eddie just a little more and on the contraction push."

Jamie returned the squeeze a little gentler showing he was with her while she bore down one more time and gave her best push. Their new baby entered the world with a shrill cry hands waving in the air just as they pulled into the hospital parking lot.

Doctors took over assisting Eddie while the nurses checked out their vocal baby. "One more baby okay Eddie try and breath for me," the doctor advised pulling a stool behind the bed.

After several more pushes and twenty minutes later baby number two made an appearance with a long wail. "I'm going to check on your other baby but it looks like you have a healthy baby girl."

Mary Rose's eyes twinkled looking up when she heard baby girl. "I have a sister yes!" She pumped her fist in the air excited over having another girl in the house.

Both Jamie and Eddie laughed, Jamie kissed her head following with one to Eddie waiting to see his baby girl while worried about his other baby and son. The doctor finished his exams handing over the now quiet baby into her mother's arms.

Eddie studied her baby girl smiling at her puffy pink cheeks, little scrunched up nose moving as she slept her hand balled in a fist near her mouth. "I'm proud of you Eddie, she's beautiful. Welcome your new baby sister Rebecca."

At the door Henry cleared his throat making his presence known. "Looks like we got here just in time." With a wide grin Henry stepped aside revealing Joe looking down at the floor.

Mary Rose slid off her father and ran to her brother hugging him tightly signing I was so worried don't you ever do that again. Jamie followed waiting until Mary Rose finished to lift Joe up signing we were all worried buddy don't scare mommy and daddy again. If you feel something come talk to me.

Joe nodded signing I felt jealous you have Mary Rose attention and not me, I'm sorry. Smiling Jamie signed back I'm sorry buddy we'll have plenty of time to play how about that? Would you like to meet your new sister?

Nodding Joe looked back as they approached the bed smiling at the baby in Eddie's arms. Making sure to support the newborn's neck Eddie quickly signed I was worried about you Joey, love you.

Joe signed back love you too mommy and I'm going to protect my new baby sister cause I'm the big brother.

Joe's sentiment forced Henry to frown remembering they were due to have twins. "Aren't you supposed to have two babies what happened?"

"The first baby was delivered in the ambulance so the nurses took her for an extensive exam. I'm starting to worry though they should be done by now no?" Jamie looked up at the door expecting the doctor or nurse to walk back in with their baby.

"I'm sure it's okay probably just extra precautions because she wasn't born in the hospital. Your dad and Danny are on their way, Erin is in court but will stop by later," Henry moved closer fussing over the infant adoringly.

Eddie smiled at Henry gratefully for bringing their baby boy back safely where he belonged. Now her mind moved towards their little girl wondering what was taking so long.

Fifteen minutes later the doctor returned empty handed eyes soft as he came to talk with the expectant family. "First off I'd like to congratulate you on another beautiful girl and apologize it's taking so long to bring her back. We understand you're anxious to bond but I wanted to come in and discuss why it's taking so long."

The doctor stepped in until he stood by the bed continuing. "We're running extensive tests on your daughter which why we haven't brought her out. When she was brought in your daughter opened her eyes which helped us notice her eyes jerking back and forth."

"What is it doc," Jamie all but whispered feeling a strange sense of dejavou, a similar feeling when the doctor told them about Joe.

"It's called congenital nystagmus a visual impairment that causes the eyes to involuntarily move. This condition will cause low vision and she'll probably need glasses to see along with therapy. All that though can be discussed later but I wanted to inform you. The nurses are almost done your daughter should be in shortly."

Sure enough a nurse carried the newborn who easily transferred to Jamie's arms. Looking down at his daughter Sophia Jamie noticed her blue eyes moving quickly back and forth. He looked away from the alert little girl to his wife wondering what this meant for the future.


	11. Chapter 11

After extensive tests on both girls and Eddie the doctor released them the following day insisting they follow up.

Henry brought Jamie's car with the car seats hopping in the back so he could fuss over his great granddaughters. Joe turned back seeking attention to signing that he started playing catch with his father.

Smiling proudly at the boy Henry signed back oh yea bet your really good too like daddy and Uncles. Joe frowned at this signing I want to join a league, like the other kids in my class.

"you knew about this Jamie, Joe wanting to join little league?"

Jamie looked through the mirror nodding that he'd heard it every day sometimes several times a day. "Yea he's asked me about it. He's really good pop I've been taking to the field for practice. There should be a league around her he can join."

Henry smiled patting his great grandson on the shoulder with a small wink signing we'll he'll work on it kiddo.

Because of backed up traffic on the bridge it took forty five minutes to get back finally pulling into the driveway. Joe jumped out soon as his father opened the door excited to be home. Mary Rose chased after him into the house laughing with him.

"I got them babe go inside and out your feet up okay. If you want when I come in I'll make you tea" Jamie took both carriers out taking a quick glance at his girls.

Sophia fell asleep during some portion of the car ride but Rebecca stared up at him wide awake.

Jamie smiled at his two girls whispering to Rebecca, "Hey there beautiful let's get you girls inside huh I'm sure the family will be coming over to see you two. I'm surprised Erin isn't waiting by the door. "

"Jamison Reagan."

Jamie turned finding the same suits who took his badge and gun standing behind him. "We need to speak with you now."

Let me bring my daughters inside." Jamie started towards the house stopping when one of the agents blocked his path. "Can't let you do that."

Sighing Jamie looked towards the house seeing the door open having no choice but to call his grandfather. Henry stepped out eyes narrowing at the men suspiciously. "Can you take the girls inside for me? I'll be right in pops it's ok"

Henry nodded taking the carriers, and gave one long glaring look at the suits daring them to touch his grandson before bringing the girls inside. After placing the girls down on the living room table Henry went to watch through the window keeping an eye on his grandson.

Jamie turned to the agents jaw tight waiting to hear why they came back. "We've spoken with several witnesses regarding you taking bribes and after finding no evidence have cleared you and your brother who are now officially back to work."

The agent took out Jamie's weapon and badge handing them back to their rightful owner with a sigh of relief from Jamie. "You got lucky Reagan probably cause your daddy is boss. We'll be watching you though waiting for you to screw up."

Jamie simply grinned relieved he could get back to work doing what he loved. The law firm was also doing well giving Jamie the option to maybe keeping that job as extra support with four kids and bills to pay. Honestly his heart wasn't in law, which was why he decided to become a cop.

Grinning wide Jamie brought his gun and badge inside ready to celebrate his family and getting his job back.


End file.
